


Modern AU Dwalin Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Dwalin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Ax Murderer

Seated in a dim bar in your small town on a tall stool at an equally as absurdly tall table, your eyes remained fixed on your drink as yet another tall elf leaned at your side attempting to get your number. Apparently the large sledge hammer at your side did nothing to deter their advances. Turning once again to face the Elf in question your eyes drifted to a familiar face from across the mill yard, a tall dark haired Dwarf with shining blue eyes strolling to the other side of the Elf claiming the bare stool as his bald headed friend joined him across from you.  
Both bearing unamused gazes as they rested their axes against the edge of the tables. The Elf’s comments had carried across the room towards the objects of his ridicule. The pair of them in quite a calm demeanor after being referred to as ax murderers in his former statement. “And just who else would you let take you home, it’s just the few guards like myself or those rough Dwarves over there, could be ax murderers for all you know.”  
A younger pair of Dwarves joined their sides carrying their drinks and pick axes as the bald dwarf reaches across the table extending his hand, “Dwalin, ax murderer.”  
The twinkle in his bright eyes held securely in the middle of his stern expression silently pled for you to join in his game bringing a smirk to your lips as you returned the firm shake, “Friends call me pebbles, you know I really have a great respect for your profession. You don’t hear much about ax murderers these days. Takes a certain demeanor to carry through it I suppose.”  
His dark haired friend’s smirk grew as he added, “True, very exhausting work, first the hunt then having to incapacitate the victim.”  
The young blonde joined in, “And it really had to be the right victim or it just isn’t right.”  
His dark haired brother added, “Not even mentioning the position you have to secure them in or the pieces just don’t carry well and you have to chuck the whole thing and start from scratch.”  
Your smirk grew as the appalled look on the Elves’ face sank deeper as you added, “Now me I prefer more of a labyrinth approach.”  
Dwalin lowered his pint after his drink extending his finger towards you, “Now that you rarely hear. Your job truely must be exhausting. Perfect spot out in nowhere then the victim and then the cleanup all while maintaining an approachable front. Now us ax murderers have to have that unapproachable edge, but you, bravo.”  
Your smile grew with a soft giggle while the blonde added, “Course even rarer to find a woman behind it. Must have quite an extensive tool kit for the cleanup.”  
You nodded drawing a large buck knife from your tall boot making their eyes light up at its crafting, “Normally it’s something like this for the filleting.” Your eyes trailed the path of the fleeing Elf as the Dwarves took turns inspecting your knife as you locked eyes with your Elven Cousin behind the bar and called out, “Another round for my ax murdering friends.”  
The redhead’s smile grew as she poured them out and brought them over as the dark haired Dwarf passed your knife back, “Hope he didn’t bother you too much. I’m Thorin by the way.” His eyes trailed the Elven group leaving the bar.  
You smiled accepting your drink watching the brunette wink at your Cousin who promptly rolled her eyes and walked back to the bar, “I know. The yard manager is always shouting at you four when your Kin get too far ahead of the orders.”  
Their smirks grew through soft chuckles and the younger pair eventually left to join their friends closer to your Cousin behind the bar at the brunettes urging shortly before Thorin left to answer a call. His five minute absence grew to a few hours leaving you to casually stroll home through the crowded streets of Dale. You and your protective guard both parting the crowds with the massive tools on your shoulders.  
As your door shut for the night at your return home the tall Dwarf turned to walk the few miles back home to Erebor. Smiling in the darkness at his time with the gorgeous woman he’d been admiring for months now, his hand firmly still clutching his phone on his coat pocket. The same phone now containing your number and a set date for your shared days off.


	2. The Little Things

To say his job was stressful was an understatement, working his way up through the ladder to the top of the corporation his Family had recently purchased, the past five years before the purchase he’d worked here and with the new name on the building he found it harder each day to drag himself to work, until one Tuesday. 

A great set of legs passed by his cubicle following his prick of a Boss’ Son, his lip curling at the thought of those two being above him with barely any experience over him before attempting to catch another glimpse of the woman he was leading. Unable to find them he sat back down grumbling as he pulled out his next stack of papers and sank back into his work, quickly losing himself and finding it time to go home, standing giving his back and legs a few discrete stretches as his eyes spotted the new stacks of papers and files in the cubicle to his left that had been left empty for months now since said prick Boss’ Son had gotten said promotion.

His mind racing to what sort of person could possibly be situated beside him as he pulled on his jacket turning as a familiar flash of green caught his eye, turning to see a large smile and a pair of bright purple eyes looking at him as the woman concealing them pulled on her large green jacket over her black dress, “Hi, im Jaqi.”

His hand reached out to shake hers firmly with a small smile, “Dwalin.”

Her hands went back to pull her long curly hair from under her jacket that she’d freed from the tight bun it had been held in earlier, “Is he always like that, that Alfrid guy?”

Dwalin nodded with a curt chuckle turning to grab his bag off his desk, “You have no idea.”

Your giggle locking his eyes on you as you turned to head to the door, softly saying, “Just what I needed, ugh.”

He quickly followed after rejoining your side in the elevator, “You transfer here?” Tapping the button for the lobby after you did without realizing it making your smirk come back.

“Used to work two floors down, got promoted, guess not being the owner’s Granddaughter helps with moving up.”

Another curt laugh escaping him drawing your gaze back to him, he turned back to you with a brief look of shock, “Your Theodore Pear’s Granddaughter?”

You nodded with a smirk, “No hard feelings Dwalin Durin, it was time for him to retire anyway.”

“Why didn’t he pass it to you?”

You let out a sigh, “Complicated, Ex wives and all that, besides, I’d rather work my way up but I’d never really be comfortable in that seat just grabbing it, wouldn’t fill it out the same.”

His feet carrying him after you carrying on your small talk until you both reached the parking garage, where he insisted on walking you to your car before saying he’d head back to his car alone, only taking a lift from you at your insistence that you were three levels below his before heading back home.

..

Finding yourself back home again welcomed by the sound of your Nephews giggling in the kitchen as they helped make you dinner, heading into your room you quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top heading back to hug your Brother at the oven after pecking the three small boys’ foreheads and cheeks, giggling as they added the toppings to the mashed potatoes in the large bowl that you accepted to mix before setting it on the table before setting the table around it.

Your brother turned carrying the Beef Stroganov he’d just finished cooking smiling at you, “How was your first day?”

You quickly filled him in earning a chuckle form him as the boys claimed their seats around you, “Day one and you’ve found yourself a Mr Dreamy.” Taking a bite of pasta shooting a wink at you while you groaned mid chew.

“Dwalin Durin, is this so called ‘Mr Dreamy’.”

He chuckled, “Does that make it any less true?”

You groaned again, “No, he really is.” Earning another chuckle from your brother.

 .

After dinner you’d started to bake your usual weekly batches of cookies and brownies and wrapping them in small portions in small decorated bags before heading off to bed, waking at your normal time to grab a few packs along with a few more healthier snacks adding them to your purse and making your way to work. 

The first few hours going well leading you to your trip to another floor to deliver some of your files hearing along the way how Alfrid’s Father had gone after Dwalin in a near screaming match stemming from him claiming Dwalin’s ideas during a presentation he’d had. Groaning quietly as you reached your cubicle knowing the familiar sting that entailed, sighing as you reached for one of your snacks and pausing as you got an idea, gripping the small box of paperclips you fashioned a small chain and hooked one of the bags to one end and the other to the coat hook on your cubicle wall dividing you both after adding a small note and diving back into your work. 

.

Finally reaching your last file and standing groggily, grabbing your things and heading to the garage only to be met by a set of heavy footsteps behind you, glancing back to find Dwalin reaching your side again slowing and pulling on his jacket shooting you a large smile, “Thank you, for the cookies, really helped.”

You shot him a large smile in return, “Well I’ve had my fair share of ideas stolen so I know how it gets. Not much else I could do.”

He chuckled, “It’s always the small things that count in the end.” Shooting you the same dazzling smirk as those eyes of his sparkled at you fiercely nearly able to keep you from turning away before facing forward again as he escorted you to your car filling you in on all of it.

..

_ Stubborn, Pompous, fucking Prick!! Who the,  _ Nodding his head with a kind smile to the elderly receptionist on the way to the elevator kindly saying, “Miss Dehlila.” Gaining a kind smile followed by a giggle as she covered her cheeks to hide her blush whil he walked past, entering the elevator smiling at the group of receptionists inside, greeting each of them kindly,  _If these windows weren’t so expensive I’d hurl that no good piece of,_ “Morning Sally!” Smiling at the little girl entering the elevator coming to visit her Mother on her lunch break from the daycare floors below them, getting another giggling wave from the small blonde girl in the attendants arms before exiting on his floor heading straight for his cubicle, sighing as he dropped into his chair at your absence from the cubicle beside him noting his tardiness and missing his chance to share lunch with you again.

Rubbing his face as he tried to calm himself, dropping his hands and reaching to grab his pen on his desk to the left and spotting the small plastic bag decorated with bears in bow-ties, a curious smile crossing his face as he eyed the paperclip chain dangling from your side of the cubicle, reaching up and claiming the small bag, reading the small sticky note attached, “Thought you could use a pick me up, don’t linger on it, it’s the small things, remember?” with a smiley face drawn below it, opening it to find three chocolate chip cookies inside causing his smile to grow. Glancing at his watch noting he still had time to get to the sandwich shop before it shut down for lunch, grabbing the small bag and heading out for his lunch, happily snacking on your delicious cookies as he went.

..

For months now you’d been the one shining light in his dreary days, always able to make him smile and laugh when he needed it, and even knowing just when he needed it, always attempting to gain the courage to ask you out somewhere but with the holidays looming there was barely time to breath let alone date so he kept your normal pattern spending as much time each day as you could together and walking you back to your car safely after dropping heavier into his bed each night at once again failing to ask you out. As the days ticked closer your workloads nearly tripled and with your families both being on the management hate list you found yourselves bearing the brunt of it heading home later and later each night.

This week being the worst of it, trying your best to sync your schedules back together adding to your sinking moods at your failure to achieve it leaving only the memories flashing in your mind as you worked through the mountains of papers to keep your spirits up as you fought the withdrawal from not seeing your favorite smirk and those dazzling blue eyes for the third day in a row, each day your walk to your car alone growing longer and more lonely at his absence.

Your fingers tapped the desk in a small rhythm from a song that had been stuck in your head since last night when your Nephews had helped you decorate your Apartment for Christmas, remembering their small bodies bouncing around happily to the song they demanded play on repeat 5 times in a row dooming you to humming and mentally singing it all day long.

The intro ringing out in your mind, gently strumming strings on a guitar before the Male Country Singer sang out clearly in a steady slow rhythm, though this time you hadn’t realized the words actually escaping your lips.

.

Dwalin sat slumped in his chair doing his best to get to the end of his stack of papers mentally swearing at and cursing each and every person who could have possibly had a chance at keeping him from you for yet another day when his eyes darted to the wall between you in the empty room listening carefully at your rhythmic tapping paired with a steady hum before he heard you softly singing out a Christmas Carol he’d never heard before.

_ Well the reindeer pull the sleigh _

_ And the elves make the toys _

_ Those are the stories that are well known to all _

_ Little girls and boys _

_ But I’ve got another story _

_ That I bet you haven’t heard _

_ Did you know that Santa _

_ Has a secret agent bird _

His smile growing as he heard you continuing through your paperwork shuffling before you doing his best not to make a sound.

__

_ He’s Penguin, James Penguin _

_ That dapper little guy _

_ Like a well dressed duck in a three piece tux _

_ He’s Santa’s secret spy _

Setting his pen down now resting his chin in his palm on the arm of his chair doing his best not to laugh as you shuffled another stack of papers and stapled another. His eyes wandering over spotting his Cousin Thorin who walked in the floor glancing around and spotting him shooting him a smile relaxing his posture as he crossed the room. His eyes squinting slightly as he eyed Dwalin raising his finger to his lips asking him to be quiet, nodding as he did his best to lighten his steps and avoid obstacles and smiling when he heard your voice as well.

__

_ Have you ever wondered _

_ How Santa keeps tabs _

_ How he knows when you’ve been good _

_ How he knows when you’ve been bad _

__

_ He’s Penguin, James Penguin _

_ That dapper little guy _

_ Like a well dressed duck in a three piece tux _

_ He’s Santa’s secret spy _

Thorin held back a snort at the small song clenching his nose while covering his mouth finally turning the last corner to Dwalin’s row of cubicles.

__

_ From an undisclosed location _

_ He’s watching me and you _

_ He’s got satellite uplinks in his cufflinks _

_ Yeah he sees everything you do _

__

_ He’s Penguin, James Penguin _

_ That dapper little guy _

_ Like a well dressed duck in a three piece tux _

_ He’s Santa’s secret spy _

__

Thorin stopped at Dwalin’s cubicle softly setting his bag down on the floor signing to his cousin, “She the one you mentioned?”

Dwalin nodded and Thorin glanced over eyeing you approvingly with a small smirk eyeing you approvingly as you worked.

__

_ Not so very long ago _

_ Santa didn’t need much help _

_ But with more and more kids every year _

_ He soon got overwhelmed _

__

_ He told the elves one Christmas _

_ We can’t do this anymore _

_ Then a knight in shining polyester _

_ Waddled through his door _

__

Both covering their mouths again while Dwalin hurried and finished the last of his files from his large stack before straightening it.

__

_ And it was Penguin, James Penguin _

_ He was there to save the day _

_ He had wireless _

_ And GPS outfitted on the sleigh _

__

_ And Santa said Penguin _

_ Won’t you be my ears and eyes _

_ How’d you like to help me run _

_ My SCFBI _

__

_ He’s Penguin, James Penguin _

_ And now I guess you’ve heard _

_ How Santa got his little Christmas _

_ Secret Agent Bird _

__

You stood gripping your files ready to deliver them, noticing the tall figure eyeing you from the corner of your vision and against everything telling you to give a small smile or say something, anything, you screamed dropping your armfuls of papers causing Dwalin to dart up ready to pounce on what had threatened you, your face turned red as your eyes widened and all you could stammer out was barely a whispered comfort to yourself you knew to be a lie, “You did not hear that!!” Dropping to the floor as Thorin smirked covering his mouth to hold back his laughter as Dwalin fought his smile at how adorable you were, quickly walking around to help you reorganize your stacks as Thorin leaned over the wall saying, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

You glanced up at him with a small smile as Dwalin squeezed into your small cubicle at your side fumbling to help you reorganize your files, “No, it, um, I just thought I was alone..” Standing with your newly re-stacked filed glancing between them, “Wow, eyes, Durin thing?”

Your strangely worded question making Thorin chuckle, “Yes.” Holding out his hand for you to shake, “Thorin, Dwalin’s Cousin.”

You shook his hand and released it before heading to drop off the stack in the office in the corner, “Pleasure to meet you.”

Thorin leaned on the small wall, “Oh she is adorable, she have a sister?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Got a brother though.”

Thorin chuckled turning to glance at you again while Dwalin walked back to his cubicle, “Well if he’s anything like her I might just be tempted.”

Earning a chuckle from Dwalin as he grabbed his things smiling at you as you returned to grab your things, “Ready to head out?”

You nodded and joined them hoping that your cheeks weren’t still bright red from your unwilling performance, happily listening as they chatted escorting you to your car before giving them a lift back up to theirs and heading home.

..

Three meetings and a dropped lunch later you stormed your way back up to your next meeting where you spent the better part of the hour mentally deconstructing the table your boss kept tapping with his pen triggering a twitch in your eyebrow picturing how much of it you could fit inside him, the answer being, not enough. 

Ending the meeting with a not so accidental dumping of coffee down your dress by your Boss at your arguing with his plans, his actions cemented when his Boss, who you pitched it to, had bought your idea and asked you to bring your ideas directly to him in the future should you have any. His actions though were not easily forgiven and his harsh words to  _his_  Boss in his defense sealed his fate, your Boss had just gotten himself fired as you fumbled in the bathroom pulling on the spare dress you always packed with you, just in case.

..

Dwalin’s day growing considerably better, having spent most of the night preparing his preset for you, even though it was small and he wished he could bake like you, but settling on what he’d chosen hoping it was more than enough to make you feel as happy and cared for as you’d made him feel, settling finally on asking you out and not allowing anything to deter him, not even the news about Alfrid’s Father getting fired.

…

You returned back to your cubicle rubbing your forehead attempting to fight off the looming migraine you knew your mood was triggering, crossing your legs and adjusting the files on your desk before spotting the small chain dangling on your wall with a small bag of your own, you happily freed it eyeing the bite sized versions of your favorite candies inside before reading the note, “Want to talk about it? Dinner and a movie possibly? I’d really enjoy taking you out properly!” Your hand couldn’t clap over your mouth fast enough after an excited squeak escaped you, your eyes shifting to the right spotting the body rising over the dividing wall, eyeing Dwalin with a large smirk on his face curling his arms on the wall between you, “You didn’t hear that!”

He chuckled then his face relaxed into a hopeful smile, “Is that a yes?” You nodded causing his smile to grow even wider, “We can pick a time when I walk you to your car.”

You nodded again, “Okay.” A pink shade brushing over your cheeks as he stole another moment eyeing you adoringly before reclaiming his seat, chuckling again when he heard another squeak followed by you whispering, “You did not hear that!”


End file.
